


To A Buried And A Burning Flame

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: Sun poured through his dark hair even more in this position and Alex was mesmerized by how many unique shades of brown seemed to be in his hair as it sparkled in the sunlight. His smile was just as blinding and he was certain he had never seen anyone as ethereal as his maybe boyfriend was right then.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	To A Buried And A Burning Flame

**_“And all these colors fade for you. Hold me, carry me slowly, my sunlight.”_ **

Willie’s laugh filled the studio like sunshine. Everything about the man reminded Alex of the sun, he was just so vibrant and able to light up everything he touched. His eyes looked at the man who might be his boyfriend and he was so beautiful, curled up beside him on the couch, strips of dark hair falling around his face. Without thinking, long fingers brushed his hair behind his ear, stroking it gently as he did so. When Willie met his eyes, they were full of adoration and it made his heart flutter, a phantom feeling like when he was skateboarding and it seemed to race. It felt realer now as the drummer looked at him, face so open and genuine, the man always wore his feelings on his sleeve and he loved that about him. 

Alex didn’t say anything before he leaned in, kissing Willie slowly and letting his hand curl into his hair when the shorter man was pressing closer to him. When he kissed him, he was reminded of the surface of the sun. The pure warmth coming off of Willie, how hot his lips felt against his own, Willie reminded him of warmth in general. A deep feeling of being at home when he was with him. He was smiling when they broke apart from the kiss, but gasping a moment later when the smaller man was pressing himself into his lap, pulling him back up for another kiss. Of course, he happily went along with him, his hands moving to settle on his waist and stroking beneath his shirt to rub over his bare skin. 

When they pulled away from the kiss this time, it was Willie’s turn to grin, his hands soft as they cupped the sides of Alex’s face and his thumbs stroked the skin there. Sun poured through his dark hair even more in this position and Alex was mesmerized by how many unique shades of brown seemed to be in his hair as it sparkled in the sunlight. His smile was just as blinding and he was certain he had never seen anyone as ethereal as his maybe boyfriend was right then. He felt his cheeks heating up bright pink as Willie pressed kisses across his face, his lips feeling like they were burning as they brushed against his forehead and cheeks, and the shorter man was giggling before he pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“Hey, hey. Come on now,” Alex laughed out, nudging Willie back just enough so that he couldn’t press any more kisses to his face. He didn’t mind it nearly as much as he pretended, but he was getting more flustered by the moment, he just wasn’t used to someone being this soft with him. A brief pause later, Willie was tilting his head up with a couple fingers beneath his chin and kissing him once again, a bit deeper this time and that really didn’t help make Alex less embarrassed. His hands gripped at his hips a little tighter and the boy in his lap was rolling down against him a moment later, a quiet moan escaping his lips and meeting Willie’s, embarrassed by how excited he was getting just from that. 

Willie didn’t seem to be in any position to judge, his own hips pressing down harder as they continued to kiss, quiet sounds escaping both of them every now and then. Of course, they didn’t need air, but they kept breaking apart every few moments. Usually to smile at one another or to shift their positions a bit to get more comfortable, the shorter man occasionally dipping his head down to press kisses along his jaw and against the side of his neck. Alex caught him in a kiss the next time, taking a bit more initiative as he got bolder and bolder with him, he just seemed to always make him a bit more confident. Yet, he also could make him more nervous than he had ever been in the next second, it was remarkable. 

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” Willie’s voice was soft as he pulled back just enough to speak, pressing their foreheads together. A wave of heat rolled down Alex’s back from that question and all the implications there, he hoped what they were doing wouldn’t stop there, but he was nervous all the same. It was in his nature to be, especially when someone as lovely as Willie was involved. He shook his head and embarrassment pinged in his chest at admitting that to him, but he had never had the opportunity while he was alive. Not many people were out back then and the few he did know weren’t exactly interested in him. “That’s okay, just let me lead,” Willie whispered to him, no judgment in his tone.

Without another word, Willie was sliding from his lap and Alex wanted to pull him back into place, to feel the heat of captured sun in his hands once more. He let him slip away, however, nearly choking on a breath he didn’t need when the dark haired man was falling to his knees before him. Hands slipped over his thighs, just rubbing them gently for a moment and that was nowhere near enough, but he couldn’t complain right now. Not when Willie’s hands felt like fire over his jeans, not when he looked so beautiful and bright there. It was everything he had always imagined, though he would never admit any of that out loud, his mind was hazy now with the knowledge that he was actually getting all he had wanted. 

“Can I…?” Willie asked in a tone that was smaller than before, a hint of nervousness falling over his beautiful features, he had never been good at hiding his feelings either. How in the world did he ever expect Alex to say no to him? How would he ever expect Alex would  _ want  _ to say no to him? Especially when he was on his knees for him like this, like something plucked straight from a fantasy, nobody could reject this boy. His voice wouldn’t find him now, though, he didn’t trust it even if it did. Instead, he gave him a gentle smile and nodded his head, trying to seem more composed than he was. Willie seemed content and continued, hands opening his pants and Alex shifted to help him get them down his legs. 

Alex wasn’t sure if Willie had ever really done this before either, considering he didn’t mention it, but he quickly decided it didn’t matter when he felt soft fingers curl around his cock and begin to stroke him slowly. Not that he needed it, he was almost entirely hard from having his boyfriend in his lap and then watching him fall to his knees for him. Still, he wasn’t complaining as he pressed his hips up into his hand, a shaky exhale leaving him at that feeling. It was so weird to have someone else’s hand on him for the first time, but in a good kind of way. Even nicer still, he felt the slick heat of a tongue sliding across the head a moment later and he couldn’t keep himself still as he bucked up, not expecting that just yet. 

And of course, Willie was smirking when Alex looked down, but he didn’t have time to react to that before he was licking at him again. He seemed more sure of himself this time, licking in a broader stroke before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking there for a moment and sliding down another inch. Alex was certain his mind had short-circuited briefly, he had never felt anything like that before, a soft moan being pulled from his throat. His hand slipped down to hold onto his hair again, this time simply sliding into the dark locks, stroking the back of his head. He had hoped that the action would be seen as an encouraging gesture, a silent way of telling him that he was doing such a good job. 

Whether it was taken that way or not, Willie was moving down even further on him without hesitation, not seeming to mind the hand in his hair. Alex gasped when he suddenly felt the other man swallowing around him before he was pulling off, his hand stroking him as he did so, but his tongue was soon back on him. Licking up the shaft and flicking over the head, a shiver went through the drummer at those actions, squirming a bit even though he didn’t want him to stop. Fingers stroked over him almost too slowly until his mouth returned, though he still simply licked at the head now, Alex could practically feel his boyfriend smirking against his length and it was driving him out of his mind now. 

“Please, don’t tease, babe…” Alex’s voice came out shakier than he wanted it to and that was exactly why he hadn’t spoken before. Maybe that was all Willie was waiting for, the confirmation of how wild he was really driving him or maybe he simply took pity on him. Either way, he was taking him back into his mouth, pressing down and down until he had taken all that he could manage. What he couldn’t reach, he stroked his hand over gently, not wanting to overwhelm him too quickly. One of Alex’s own hands rested against the arm of the sofa, grasping it tight enough so that his knuckles were white. His mind was completely empty as he just focused on the feeling of his hands and mouth on him for now. 

Alex let himself get lost in that sensation and even his eyes slipped closed, head tilted back against the sofa when Willie opened his eyes to look up at him, wanting to see if he was doing a good enough job. At that sight, he hummed around him and he didn’t miss the way the drummer squirmed just a bit when he did that, so he did it again and again over time. His tongue ran all over the length of the man, stroking and pressing in ways that made him shiver. His free hand moved to massage his balls, his mouth moving quicker and in a steady rhythm that he changed up every so often in an attempt to keep the man on his toes. When he did that, a louder moan left his throat which only spurred him on even more. 

Having Alex like this was intoxicating and knowing he was the reason for all the reactions he was receiving was driving him wild, he deserved to get pleasure like this and he was happy he was the one who was doing it. He swallowed again and managed to slide him deeper down his throat without gagging, going slowly as he did so, not wanting to ruin this for him. When he was confident with himself again, he allowed himself to move a bit quicker, tongue dipping into the head every time he pulled back just to hear the noise Alex made when he did so. The man was beginning to squirm around more, not thrusting his hips up, luckily. He was worried about how he was going to manage as it was with Alex staying still. 

Fingers tightened in Willie’s hair and he was practically preening at that, he loved the feeling of Alex’s long fingers curled into it. The hand there didn’t guide him, simply held onto him, stroking through every so often. He suspected it was just to help keep him grounded, but he didn’t mind it either way as he continued moving. There was no warning before Alex finished, for himself or for Willie, just a moment where his body twisted and his hips pushed up involuntarily. A sound that was caught between a moan and a whine left him as he did so, though Willie was gagging, both at him pushing deeper and the unusual feeling of his boyfriend finishing down his throat. He pulled back quickly as he choked, eyes watering up. 

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Alex asked almost immediately, sitting up a bit more, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked down at Willie. Guilt washed over him at his boyfriend’s coughing and he told himself he should have been more composed, that he should have been able to tell when he was close enough and warn him. His hand stroked through his hair easier now, petting him as if it would help with the coughing at all. He couldn’t worry for too long, however, because the man on his knees was shaking his head and wiping his mouth as the coughing slowly went away. A small nod came from his boyfriend, letting him know that he was okay, and that knowledge helped him relax a bit himself. 

“Don’t worry about anything, hotdog,” Willie assured in that same carefree tone he always seemed to have, a gentle smile on his face as he looked up at him. His hand rubbed over the drummer’s thigh as if to promise him he was okay and it worked, it would always work if it was this man. This man was very nearly his entire world, so vibrant and easy to love. He brought out every piece of him that he thought had been long forgotten and made him feel home again. Not only did he burn brighter than anyone else in the world, he also had the ability to effortlessly warm up everything his gentle rays touched until there was nothing left but sunlight. And Alex figured if Willie was the sun, he would gladly be Icarus. 

**_“I had been lost to you, sunlight. And flew like a moth to you, sunlight, oh, sunlight”_ **


End file.
